Sincerely, Your Daughter
by xchasingdeathx
Summary: "Ally, I want you. Only you. No one else." / Auslly
1. Chapter 1

"Hi." 5-year old, Ashley Moon waved to a girl who sat alone.

The small girl looked up, her brown eyes wide. She wasn't used to anyone except her mother. Her father had never been in her life, and she had no siblings whatsoever. It was her, and her mom.

"Hi," Avery Dawson barely whispered.

"Don't be scared. We can be friends!" Ashley cheered, jumping up and down. She'd gotten her father's craziness, and even he knew that.

"O-ok," Avery stuttered, standing up, "I'm Avery."

"Hi, Avery! I'm Ashley. Want to go play?"

Avery nodded, slowly getting more comfortable around Ashley, "Sure, Ashley."

**Austin's POV-**

"Hey, Ashley. Ready to go?"

Ashley was my only daughter. Her mom, Cassidy Wilson, left me when Ashley was a year old. I've been trying for 4 years to move on, but it's not an easy thing to do when you have to work and take care of your daughter, too.

"Daddy." She pouted her lip, "I don't want to go. I made a friend!" Her hand pointed toward a small girl who looked about her age. This girl had brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"Hi there." I smiled down at her.

"H-hi," she whispered, "I'm Avery."

"Well, Avery, maybe Ashley and you can have a play date someti-"

"Excuse me." I looked up to the voice, and saw a brunette woman standing above the three of us, clutching on to her purse tightly.

"Sorry, is she yours?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, she's mine."

"I'm sorry. It's just my daughter and yours are obviously friends, so Ashley was introducing Avery to me."

The woman made a surprised face down at her daughter. "Avery? You made a friend?"

Avery looked up at her mom, nodding slightly. It caused her curls to bounce up and down all over the place. "Yes, mommy. I have a new friend. Her name's Ashley. And I think that's her daddy."

I chuckled, watching as the mother kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Sorry if she was bothering you. She usually doesn't t-"

"Don't worry about it," I smiled down to the nervous woman. As they say, like mother like daughter.

"Oh, good," she breathed out, picking up Avery's bag.

"Anyways," she started, "we better get going. I have work all day tomorrow, and I need to get Avery ready to go to daycare tomorrow."

So I'm guessing she's probably not married. Maybe she's like me. Maybe she has a boyfriend, and he doesn't live with them. I don't know, but she looks young, obviously in her early twenties. Not that I can be critical- I'm only 24.

"We do too. Come on, Ashley."

**Ally's POV-**

This man seemed interested in me. Well, more interested than other men had. He was actually talking to me. I've been called too many things in my life, and all I want is for Avery to have a father. I know I made a mistake having sex when I was 16, but I can't take that back. And even though I'm only 21, Avery means the world to me.

"Maybe they'll s-see each other at d-daycare tomorrow," I said, nervously. I don't know what men think of me anymore, so I try to be careful of what comes out of my mouth.

He laughed, taking Ashley's hand. "I bet they will. And maybe we will too."

I loved that I actually had someone to talk to, even if I did only meet him today. I loved how he listened to me. I loved that he wasn't freaked out of me. I mean, who knows, maybe we had a similar story.

**Austin's POV-**

I took Ashley's hand, and helped her out of the daycare. As we got outside, I slid on her pink sweater that was stuffed inside of her backpack.

"Better?" I asked, patting her head.

"Yep. Thanks, Daddy."

"Anything for my princess." I softly kissed her cheek as we made our way across the street.

I watched as the woman, the beautiful, young, mother, strolled away, connecting her hands with Avery. They slowly crossed the street, making small conversation with each other- probably about her time at daycare. I realized I had never gotten her name or number. I mean, what if our daughters want to see other?

"Wait!" I yelled, running towards the two.

She abruptly stopped, pulling her sweater towards her, "do you need something, uh-"

"Austin. I'm Austin Moon. I wanted to know your name. And your number." I awkwardly ran my hands against the zipper on my jacket.

"Sure," she smiled, "I'm Ally Dawson. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Ally. Now, let me see your phone."

I watched her giggle as she stuck her hand in her pocket to grab her phone.

"Here you go."

I took her phone, and put in my number as she recited it. "There you go." I handed her her phone, and smiled at her.

"Well, Ash and I better be going. Bye, you two."

"Bye, Austin. Bye Ashley," Ally waved at us as we walked to our car.

Ally. I like that.

* * *

**I hope y'all like it! I'm writing this with /Risser./ Please review and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Avery, Avery, you're here!" Little Ashley Moon ran over to her small, quiet, bestfriend. Yes, these girls were very much opposites, but they balanced each other out. And that's how this friendship continued to grow.

"Hi Ash." Avery waved to Ashley, her smile growing as her best friend appeared.

"Avery, want to come over today after school? You can see my house! My room! Maybe we can sneak past daddy and get some cookies." They both giggled, imagining Austin wondering why the cookies were missing.

"Okay!" Avery cheered, "I'll ask my mommy, and you can ask your daddy when they pick us up."

* * *

Ally's POV-

Crap. I'm going to be late to pick up Avery. I picked up the water from my cup-holder, and took a sip, the liquidy drink sliding down my dry throat.

I stopped in front of the daycare, walking into the building.

"Hello Ms. Dawson," the secretary greeted me, typing away at her computer.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up Avery."

She smiled. After all, she's know Avery for a while.

"Go on ahead."

I walked into the daycare, once more watching as Avery, Ashley and Austin stood in a circle, talking. I was somewhat amused by the way Austin had to bend down to talk to them, but was so serious about it.

"Hey, guys," I awkwardly greeted, pulling my jacket over my body.

"Ally! The girls have a good question for you."

I bit my lip, looking down towards the girls. "What would that be?"

"Mommy," Avery began, pulling on my purse, "Can I go over to Ashley's house? Her daddy said it was okay. He even invited you!"

My eyes went wide, taking in what she said. I mean the last part. Sure, yeah, she can go over- but what's this about me going over? I'm not ten years old anymore.

"Sure, honey. Austin, can I talk to you?"

He nodded, softly taking my arm and pulling me over.

"Wh-why do you want me to come over?" I asked shyly, twirling my curls.

"Ally. We've only met twice. I didn't think you'd trust me with your baby." He pointed his hand towards Avery. He's right. I don't trust much anymore.

"Okay. We'll come."

"Yay! Here that, Ash. We've got company!"

I giggled, taking Avery's hand. We'll come over in an hour. Text me your address."

* * *

"Hey Ally, hi Avery." I opened the door wider so they were able to come in.

"Avery!" Ashley ran from the living room to find her friend.

"Hi Ashley."

"Come on! Let's go up to my room and I'll show you all my toys!"

I watched Ally smile as her daughter chased mine up the stairs.

"How cute are they?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.

"Five year olds are very cute," I responded, chuckling slightly.

Ally's lip began to shiver, indicating she was cold.

"Follow me, I'll get you some coffee. You seem cold."

"I am. That would be wonderful," she said, following me to the kitchen, where I told her to sit.

"So where do you work?" I asked, pulling the coffee grinds from the cabinet above.

"I work at a music store. It's called Sonic Boom. It's not too bad."

"Wow. I would love to work at a music store. I'm a lawyer. Try not to work too long for Ashley."

"That's sweet." She smiled up at me, her big eyes looking right into mine.

"You're not married- are you?"

"Nope. Never was. I was 16 when I had Avery and I guess her dad didn't want to have a daughter. He broke up with me the day before I had her." Her eyes got darker, her skin got paler and her lips pursed. I probably upset her.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no. It's fine. Bad things happen. There's nothing to hide."

"If it makes you feel any better, my girlfriend ran away when Ashley was 1. She never had a strong connection with her own baby and I never knew why. I mean it was hers."

"I'm so sorry, Austin," she said as she gaped her face, "I wish I could help."

"Actually, you are helping. I haven't had people over in years. Just you sitting in that chair was helping. Women almost always freak out when they hear I have a daughter."

"Ya know, you're helping me too. If you haven't noticed, I'm a really shy person and it's hard for me to open up. But see, with you I'm not. I'm not sure why, but thanks." Her mouth turned into a grin, and her eyes lit up once more.

"No proble-"

The door suddenly knocked.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting anyone else. Stay here. I'll be back."

I got up, running to the front door which was right outside of the kitchen. The door flew open.

Cassidy.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, obviously mad.

"Austin," she cooed, placing her hand on my face, "you've grown up."

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing her off. "Why are you here?"

"I've missed you, Austin. What do you say we get rid of that daughter and run away."

"Why would I do that? Ashley means the World to me. I'm all she has, Cassidy. I love here!" I yelled, once more.

"Is everything okay?" a voice asked, softly.

"Ally?" I asked, turning around.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I heard screaming."

"Who is this fucking slut?" Cassidy asked, glaring at Ally.

"Ally's not a slut! She's my friend! Now get out of here!" I pointed towards the door.

"Your friend? Ha. Nice try, but you're not fooling me, Moon."

Cassidy ran in, pushing Ally to the floor.

"Mommy?" Dammit. It was Avery. She ran downstairs, finding her mom on the floor, which made her burst in tears. So I had Ally on the floor, unconscious, and her daughter freaking out over in the corner.

"Ally!"

She layed a punch on her, knocking her out, then got up and left.

I picked up Ally and lay her down on the couch. Wetting a rag, I put it right under her eyes where Cassidy punched her. She left a big bruise, but hopefully it'll go away.

"Please, Ally. Wake up. Ally. Please."

* * *

**A/N- Please review, yo.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a noise. A soft hum of a mans voice. My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in a bed- I'm guessing Austin's bed.

Austin sat in the chair next to my bed, Avery and Ashley on his lap.

"Ally!" Austin yelled, attracting attention from our almost asleep daughters. "Your up!"

"Yeah, I am. I barely remember what happened, except your ex-girlfriend charging towards me," I sighed, Avery and Ashley's quiet breaths in the air.

"She hurt you, Ally. I was really worried. I'm glad your okay." He grinned at me sweetly, allowing my daughter down.

"I guess you could say it was a playdate gone wrong," Austin joked, laughing at himself.

"Austin, it's not funny." I told him, pouting.

"Sorry..." he muttered, putting his hand on my back.

"Gotcha," I giggled.

"Mommy!" Avery ran over to me, jumping on to the bed. "I missed you." She hugged me from the side, and I hugged her back.

"I missed you, too. How long was I out?" I asked, pulling the blankets off of my body.

"Maybe 2 hours," Austin said. I tried to get out of bed but my head was pounding. I ended up falling back on to the bed. "Do you need some pain killer?" Austin asked, hopping up to get some. I nodded, laying back down.

"Here." Austin handed me the pills and a glass of water. I took the pill, then closed my eyes. This headache wasn't going away any time soon.

* * *

Avery's POV-

"Mr. Austin?" I asked, "will Mommy be okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, she just needs to nap. I'm not going to wake her up, so you two will probably be sleeping here tonight."

"Yay!" she cheered, running over to Ashley. "Hear that? We're going to have a sleepover tonight!"

"Yay!" Ashley yelled, jumping up and down with her. "I wonder if your daddy is going to sleep with my Mommy!"

Ashley giggled. "If they do, they might fall in love! And then, they'll get married and we'll be sisters!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Mr. Austin said, looking between the two of us. "As happy as you two are that you could've been sisters in that scenario, I don't think sleeping in the same bed as someone will cause them to fall in love." He chuckled.

"Aw, darn," Ashley said, falling to the floor. Mr. Austin picked her up. "Hey, at least you guys get to have a sleepover tonight. And Avery is over whenever she wants as long as her mom is okay with it."

"He's right," I whispered to Ashley. "But it would still be cool if we got to be sisters."

"I heard that," he said, walking away.

Ashley and I laughed, running upstairs to go play in her bedroom. But seriously, how awesome would it be if Mommy was finally happy and I got a bestfriend as a sister?!

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Girls," I exclaimed, running into Ashley's bedroom. "Girls, you've got to be quiet. Ally is sleeping. We don't want to wake her, she's in a lot of pain."

"Sorry, Daddy," Ashley whispered. "We'll be quiet."

"It's okay. I just want her to be okay, and I'm sure you girls do too," I replied with a kind smile, walking out of the room.

I heard a soft groan come from his bedroom. It was Ally.

"Ally?" I asked, walking slowly into the room, "Are you doing okay?"

He watched the small woman sit up against the bed board, letting out another soft groan. "One of my left ribs really hurts," she admitted, moving her hand to right underneath her left breast.

"Shit," she muttered, closing her eyes. "I think I need to get this checked out."

"Okay. How about I get you a cup of coffee, and get you to relax, then I'll take you up to the hospital. My dad can watch the girls, he only lives a few minutes away."

"Wow, are you a doctor?" Ally joked, giggling slightly. "That sounds great."

"Okay. I'll be back in a second with that coffee!" I exclaimed. "Which actually should have been drunk hours ago," I said, laughing a bit.

She rolled her eyes, trying to prop herself up with pillows. "Damn, this hurts. Better hurry with that coffee Dr. Moon."

I barely even knew this girl, but I loved the way she turned a bad situation into a good one. "Don't worry, I'll make it fast."

I rushed downstairs, and into the kitchen, grabbing the green cup full of coffee from earlier. It was getting cold, so I popped it in the microwave, waiting, waiting for the beep to finally go off.

As soon as the coffee was warm, I ran upstairs, trying my best not to spill it on the carpeted floor.

"Here you go," I told her, handing her the coffee. "Ally, I'm really sorry this had to happen. I haven't seen Cassidy in years, so I'm not sure why she came back."

"Oh, no don't be sorry. Accidents happen, right? It wasn't your fault," she whispered, moving her hand over to her rib as she sipped the coffee.

"You're a really forgiving person, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not many people acknowledge me anymore. Men are never interested in me anymore, my Mom and Dad don't even talk to me and Avery's dad doesn't even know what his own daughter looks like," she murmured. "The World's a cruel place, ya know?"

I nodded. "It's going to be okay, Ally, I promise. You have me. You'll _always_ have me." She smiled up at me, giving her head a quick shake.

"And you'll always have me."

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the doctor, waiting for them to allow me to see her.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she will. Because lungs are placed inside of the ribs, we cannot put a cast on the body, therefore she needs as much healing process as she can. Breathing treatments will be necessary for a few weeks, as well. Now, sir, are you her boyfriend, brother, anything like that?"

"Uh, no. She's a good friend of mine," I told him.

"Okay, well would you mind helping her out? Maybe letting her stay with you for while, or staying with her?"

"Yeah! That'll be fine." The doctor smiled, and shook my hand.

"So can I see her?" He nodded, leading him to where Ally had been.

"Hey," I whispered, walking into the room where Ally lay on the bed in the hospital gown.

"Hey," she replied, her voice weak. "Come in."

He did, hovering over the brunette. He gave her a hug, trying to be careful. "Ow, ow ow," she whimpered. He let go, suddenly feeling back as he saw slight tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "You must be in awful pain."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I can do. Thank you, Austin. For visiting me." I nodded, giving her a big smile.

"I'm going to call my dad. I'm just going to try, see if he actually wants to talk to me. You can stay," she said, pointing towards the couch at the other side of the small room.

"Hey, Dad," she said into the phone.

"Dad? Dad? Are you there?" she asked, and I watched as her eyebrows schrunched up.

"Dad- Stop, I'm not a slut!" she yelled, tears beginning to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Daddy, why don't you care about me?" she sobbed into the phone. "It was a mistake!"

I got up, walking over to her. I didn't want her to get any more hurt then she already was.

She threw her phone on the floor, biting her pillow to stop crying. "Ally," I muttered, "what just happened?"

"My Dad. He doesn't love me. He thinks I'm a whore 'cause I slept with Dallas. Why is my life so screwed up?" she yelled, "I try, Austin. I try to be strong for Avery. I know how much she'd hate to see me life this. I don't think I can pretend I'm okay, because I'm not."

She whimpered, a mix of her physical and emotional pain mixing together. My heart broke for her. "Ally, shhh. I promise, with all my heart, that I'll be here for you. I don't want you to cry. C'mon, I know you're strong. Show me your strong," I whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're gonna be okay, Ally. You're gonna be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I haven't updated in forever! I know it's kind of sad... but I promise everything will be better for Ally(:**

**Review?**


End file.
